Young Seduction
by Suicide777
Summary: PRECAUTION!: They are young. and seductive, and please dont be offended. I only own the plot! Please R+R! ::~*me*~::
1. Christmas

Ok, I am gonna try a fic!! Please be nice! It is beginning of 2nd year for the gang. I know this happened, but I am gonna change it!  
  
~~~~~*~~  
  
Hermione sat in the courtyard of Hogwarts reading her new book. A muggle book, Cujo, by Stephen King. It was snowing, and she had the warmth charm on her. It was the Christmas holiday, and Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room. They stayed there with the other nine students.  
  
Hermione stared at the book until around noon. So far, a few boys had a snowball fight and some people went ice-skating on the lake. Now it grew colder. her charm was wereing off too. She felt someone looking at her.  
  
"Hello Malfoy. What do you want? She said in her confident tone.  
  
"I don't really know Mudblood. Either to rip your book, or go inside." He said with his familiar smirk.  
  
"You won't touch this. You slimy fuck!" she yelled. He had been bothering her all holiday. As the last word slipped out of her mouth, she gasped.  
  
"Oh, Mudblood, your language is as filthy as your blood. Well, I have to go practice for Quiddich. I hope we meet again" he said with the smirk in a sarcastic tone.  
  
::~* OMG He is so handsome! Even when he is mean to me! God, look at him. His ass! (A/N I know you have these thoughts of people. No matter what age. Sorry for the language!! Don't sue!) NO Hermione! What In Merlin are you thinking?? It is Draco Malfoy. Biggest prick in the school. I bet. No!! You don't like that! His silky blonde hair, ice stone eyes, his soft white skin. NO. Hermione, no. Just don't thing about him. Maybe I could go watch him practice. NO Damnit! I should get back to the guys!! (Hermione's pov)*~::  
  
**~**In Common Room The next year**~**  
  
"Hermione!! Let's go!! We'll be late!!" Lavender yelled at her.  
  
"No, one more hour. please.." She mumbled.  
  
"No, come on!! Me and Parvati have an idea for you!" She said with a sneaky grin.  
  
"OK, Fine, I am coming! Its one in the morning!! What the hell!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hi, Herm, come here!! We had a great idea!! You know how Draco is an ass, and wont leave you alone? Well, I think we should play a trick on him. sound good?" Asked Parvati.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Hermione asked sleepily.  
  
"Oh its easy!! All you have to do is write Malfoy a note!! Write : Meet me in the deserted Potions room Friday night at 12, k?" Parvati asked a little bit more awaik Hermione  
  
"then what do I do?" She asked back.  
  
~*~WHISPER~WHISPER~*~  
  
~~~*~~  
  
Well, Did you like it? It is a ciff hanger!!!! Oh no! lol. Well. Chappy 2 should be up. but idk. I need some songs you Draco lovers would want to see him sing! Thanks so much!! 


	2. A note

Chappie 2!!!  
  
~~*~~~  
  
Hermione laughed a little. Lavender and Parvati knew she secretly wanted Draco bad, and how she wanted to. Erm. Lose something with him. However, she didn't think now. Nevertheless, she wrote the note, and decided to give him it the next day.  
  
The next morning she dressed in some short short skirt and her last year uniform top. It was tight, and she though Draco would be seduced.  
  
She wore her cloak until she departed Harry and Ron. Draco was walking with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione used a spell to make his only belongings fall. He told the two idiots to go , and he was alone with Hermione. (A/N it is Christmas holiday)  
  
"Draco." She purred  
  
"Huh?" he asked looking up to see her. Being a perverted thirteen year old, he started to get a bit hard. (A/N this has happened. Not to me)  
  
"Hi, I have something for you. here." She said in a soft seductive voice. Draco was scared and confused.  
  
He held out his hand to recaive the small piece of parchment.  
  
"you know what I like around you?" She asked with a smile  
  
"What?" He asked still waiting for her to give him the paper  
  
"My arms" She said in a cute voice, then hugged him. It was good Draco was whereing his cloak, or Hermione would have seen his friend. She dropped the note in his hand, and patted his hardening cock. Then giggled and walked away.  
  
Draco opened the note and it said in a pretty penmanship: Meet me in the Potions room at midnight on Friday. Don't be late, or I will have to come get you. Love, ?Hermione?  
  
(Draco's pov) !~!I don't know what to do! I want to go there, and I will, but it is a Mudblood! God! What to do. She is hot, and real nice. What the fuck! It's a Mudblood!!~!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Well, I hope you like it. I will upload when I get 5 reveiws. I hope you liked it, tell me what to change, and an idea for the next Chappie. I also want a beta reader, and someone who could write a steamy part, cuz I am not oo good at that! Lol. Thaank you, all my reviewers, if I have any, I love you!! 


	3. Night

Chapter 3!!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione got all dressed up the night of seeing Draco. She was as calm as a leaf in a windstorm.  
  
"I can't do this!!" she said to Lavender and Parvati. "Oh, I just can't!"  
  
"Hermione!! You have too! We know all your secrets, and one or two may slip… if you know what I mean!!" Lavender said with a sneaky smile.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Hermione howled, she did not want anyone to know her secrets.  
  
"Well, you are ready. So let's go!" Parvati said as she and Lavender pulled her out of the girls' room and out the common room.  
  
Hermione got out of the grasps of her handlers and ran for it. They stared blankly for a second then yelled "That's it 'Mione! Were getting the diary!!  
  
As Parvati and Lavender were walking to the Gryffindor common room, they met up with one very bored peeves.  
  
"Good evening ladies, wanna play?" he asked getting up.  
  
"No Peeves, we have to go!" Lavender yelled, but by then she was wet from head to toe by a bucket of water in Peeves hands.  
  
"You next…" he said to Parvati. He chased them through the school for a while…  
  
Hermione walked past the potions room to see Draco and Pansy talking. Pansy had a camera in her hand.  
  
"Oh Draco, This is too good!! I cannot wait to get these pictures! That Mudblood won't know what hit her!!" Pansy said with a laugh.  
  
Hermione saw this and could not help but yell. "Pansy you bitch! What are you doing? This is between Draco and me! Give me that bloody thing!" She shouted, and stomped the camera into the ground.  
  
"You dirty slut!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
"I am not a slut, look at you, you have slept with almost every guy in the school, and you're thirteen!!" Hermione shot back.  
  
"Yeah, well, Harry liked it!!" and with that Pansy stalked off to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hermione wanted to run after her, but she had to deal with Draco. Harry would not do that, would he???  
  
Into the mind of Draco: Damn that Pansy! I thought I was going to get some action! Fuck!! Even if it was that Mudblood. She is pretty… NO, But Pansy, if I did that with her, then I would probably get gonorrhea. Bloody jumping Jesus!! Well… now that Hermione will not do that… I was looking forward to it… I will get her… she will just see!! (Insert evil laugh here)~~$~~  
  
"Pansy is a cow!" Hermione screamed at Draco. "I hate you Draco! I hope you just disappear! I am so angry right now!!" She ran away to her bed and stayed there until mid noon the next day. Lavender and Parvati did not come back until around four in the morning with detentions.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Well, I like this. I hope you do too. I might change it. You tell me. Thank you reviewers!! I love you all sooooooo much!!! 


	4. A little revenge never hurts

Chapter 4!  
  
~~*~~  
  
At breakfast, Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron, eating some toast listening to then ramble about quiddich. She was spacing out, as Harry stopped midsentence.  
  
"So, Granger, have you asked Harry about Pansy?" Draco said in a calm voice, accompanied by the oh so popular smirk.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy?!?" Harry screamed, his face turning red.  
  
"You heard me. Poor Granger, her boy toy is unfaithful. how.sad." He said evilly  
  
"Malfoy! Get away!! What do you want?" Hermione said, ready to kill.  
  
"Oh Granger, you looked very good last night, and tasted better." Draco said in a sexy tone. "I can't wait until to night. See you then." He said and winked at Harry.  
  
Harry was pissed. "Hermione!! What did you do with Malfoy??? That stupid git!" he bellowed.  
  
"I didn't do anything!! What did you do with Pansy?" she yelled back  
  
"Nothing!" he said, with a very un persuading tone.  
  
With a yell of frustration, Hermione left the great hall.  
  
Lavender and Parvati ran after her, Just to make sure she was ok.  
  
"Hermione!! Are you ok? God! Harry is such an ass! What are you going to do?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I know just what to do. I will ruin both the lives of Harry and Draco." She said in a sly tone.  
  
"What are you gong to do, Hermione???" Parvati asked.  
  
"I need you to get a camera, Lavender, and I need you to get me an outfit, Parvati, I am going out tonight. Oh, I need a quill that can write in anyone's penmanship. I need to find Fred and George." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, I will get it. But what are you going to do?" Parvati asked intently.  
  
"I will tell you later!" She said with a giggle, and rushed of to find the twins.  
  
She found them in the common room playing cards. "Fred, George, I need a quill. A quill that can copy anyone's penmanship."  
  
"Ok, Hermione. What for?" Asked George.  
  
"Well.**WHISPER**." She said with glee.  
  
"OK! That sounds fun! You sneaky thing!" Fred yelled over the laughter.  
  
Hermione thanked then and left with the quill. She went to the library and sat next to a big window. She held the quill and said clearly: Harry Potter. The quill turned green, and as she wrote, the ink on the paper was not her normal neat handwriting. She wrote to Pansy saying how much Harry wanted to see her. And to meet her in the astronomy tower tonight at one in the morning. Then, when she was done, she said Pansy Parkinson and wrote a similar note. She was finished and saw how perfect this was. She said Hermione Granger, and wrote a note to Draco, apologizing and inviting him to the Gryffindor tower at One Fifteen that night. She went to the owlery and set Hedwig off with the note to Pansy and an old barn owl off to deliver Harry's. She was going to hand deliver the one to Draco.  
  
She found him with his goons near the great hall.  
  
"Draco..." She Purred, "I have something for you"  
  
"What is it Mudblood?" He asked in a tuff tone.  
  
"Here" She whispered sweetly into his ear, and handed him the note. She walked away with a smile, hoping he will do as she wants him to.  
  
Later that night, Hermione was up doing some homework as Harry was about to leave.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked in an innocent tone.  
  
"Nowhere" He said flatly and left the common room.  
  
Harry made his way up to the Astronomy tower.  
  
Lavender was waiting for them both to show. And was delighted to see Harry a few minutes after Pansy got there.  
  
He got there to see Pansy waiting, looking out a window.  
  
"Hello." He said pleasantly.  
  
"Hi," she said. "Ready?"  
  
"Oh yes." Harry responded and swung his arms around her.  
  
~~~~~~~***~***~~~~~~~  
  
Here. This is for you to have dirty thoughts. Make them do whatever. O.O Have fun!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~***~***~~~~~~~  
  
*In the Gryffindor tower*  
  
At about one seventeen there was a knock at the window. Hermione went to it and smiled at Draco on his broom. He had to fly, because he wasn't able to get to the girls room any other way.  
  
"Draco, you're here" She squealed.  
  
"Yeah. Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked as Hermione led him to her bed and put his broom in the corner. She laid him on her bed after he removed his shoes. All he was wereing was a shirt, pants, boxers and socks. After he laid on the bed, she sat on his tender spot, and he shudder a little. "Not scared are you, Malfoy?" She asked humorously.  
  
"Hell no." he said back.  
  
Hermione rubbed her front against his until he pulled her down with him and he kissed her. The removed clothing up or should I say down to the under garments. Draco took Hermione bra off her. She was not quite big yet, but larger than an average thirteen year old. They pretty much just kissed and rubbed for a few hours.  
  
~Back in the tower~  
  
Lavender giggled a bit too loud while taking pictures, and Harry sat strait up. "Pansy, stop! Did you hear that?"  
  
"Huh? What was it? Someone is here!" She almost cried.  
  
"LAVENDER? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Harry screamed. He chased Lavender to the Gryffindor Tower and into her bedroom, he ran too fast to slide down the steps, where they found Hermione and Draco.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Harry screamed, "THERE IS A MALE SLYTHERIN IN THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER, IN THE GIRLS ROOM NO LESS!!"  
  
Draco looked at him and said "So Potty, can't stand seeing her happy?"  
  
"DRACO??? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?! GET THE FUCK OUT!!! OUT!!!!" Harry just about shit himself with anger.  
  
Draco gathered his clothes and left. Hermione laughed as hard as ever as Harry left the room and slammed the door to his room. She covered herself and she and Lavender laughed at the pictures. She could not wait for the next morning.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
So, you like? It is longer, I think.. Thank you reviewers!!!! You mean soooooooo much to me!! And I promise, no more Harry and pansy. EWW! I needed it for the future! I will post again ASAP! Probably tomorrow. I hope you like it, and continue reading!! 


	5. Returning

Chapter 5 thank you reviewers!!! Sorry it is short!! But, I need some help. Either IM me at gabbagabbahey666 for aol, or sedated_anarchist666 for yahoo, or email me, that would be great!! I just need help for what she can do to Draco and Harry to piss them off. Well, here it is, Chappie 5!!  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Hermione did not even look at Draco the rest of the year. Well, not when he was looking anyway, but Draco looked at her whenever he could. The rest of the year went by fast. Soon the summer went by too. Hermione was ready for her fourth year at Hogwarts. Moreover, ready to see Draco. She was going to make his life a living hell. As the days got closer to her train ride, she sent owls to Lavender and Parvati, telling them her ideas, and thoughts she collected over the summer.  
  
The day finally came, and she couldn't wait to get to her friends. She got to platform 9 and ¾ just in time to run into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood, watch where your going!" he said lazily, walking with his goons to the train.  
  
"Draco!! See you later, ok?" she yelled back sweetly, annoying him. She hopped on the train, and found an empty compartment. She sat and decided to nap, and let the boys find her. She woke up about an hour into the drive, and found she had a visitor in her compartment.  
  
"Hello?" she said quietly. But her visitor was asleep. He moved a little and she gasped when she saw a lock of blonde hair fell from the bundle of cloak. She got up and sat close to him. "Draco?" She whispered.  
  
He moved a little, and she smiled evilly. She couldn't help but start her revenge.  
  
She unbundled him, and laid beside his warm body. She got him and her into a cuddly fashion, and wrapped them up. They slept for a few hours, until Harry and Ron came in.  
  
"HERMIONE!! What are you doing with him???" Ron screamed.  
  
Draco Stirred and looked up. "Shut up Weasly, she is sleeping, everyone does it. Now go take Potty and leave. Oh, Potty, I saw those pictures of you and Pansy, very nice." He finished with a yawn, and snuggled closer to the body next to him.  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy!" Harry yelled and jumped on him.  
  
Hermione woke with a start. "HARRY GET OFF OF HIM!!!" She shrieked She began to hit Harry as hard as she could.  
  
"Hermione!! Get off! I'll stop! Fuck! Just come with us, ok?" He asked rubbing his head  
  
"Fine, just leave him alone!!" She said as she stormed out of the compartment.  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet. All the way through the sorting, Hermione refused to talk to them. She was mad.  
  
She and Ginny left the hall for some sleep when they heard a not so familiar voice say "Hermione?" They Turned back and didn't see anything. Hermione stayed to see what it was, and sent Ginny to the common room.  
  
She looked all around, until she found the cause of noise. Draco was standing in a shadow.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy, what do you need?" She asked.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know how to say it, but." He began.  
  
"Then don't say it." She hissed and went to bed. 


	6. A letter from Draco

Chapter 6 Yay! Cheetos for everyone! In addition, if you do not like cheetos, raid the fridge! Thanks reviewers!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Draco walked up to his common room and decided to write a note to Hermione. HE wrote it on a green piece of parchment, an in silver ink. It was very pretty. It took him a while to get it write. He had no idea why he needed to say this to her, but he needed a way to let it out. He wrote neat and decided it was good. He tied it to the leg of his owl, Jaden, and told her to deliver it to Hermione at breakfast.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up to get to breakfast early, but she slept in a bit. She hurried off to find Harry and Ron. She found then stuffing there faces, like usual. She sat down and started at the porridge Ron gave her as a large Silvery white owl swooped down and landed on her head. It held out its leg and she untied the small piece of parchment. She handed the bird some toast and it was off.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked curiosly.  
  
"I Have no idea" she responded She opened it slowly and read it through. It said:  
  
All the yearning feelings All of them within It should end soon Yet it has just began  
  
They deep obnoxious feelings Opening something new I never had these feelings Before I had met you  
  
I know that it is stupid But I tell no lie I have all these feeling And I don't want them to die  
  
I had tried to tell you But you would not hear So now I am spilling Everything, I fear.  
  
To my dearest lover I am sorry to delay I want you very badly. That's all that I will say  
  
Hopefully you understand All the things I mean And write back As fast as it could be  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Sincerely Draco Malfoy  
  
She gasped, and walked out of the great hall, with Harry and Ron at her heals.  
  
"What's it say Mione?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Who is it from?"  
  
"Hermione! Who sent it?"  
  
"What is it? Tell us!"  
  
She ran to he room and didn't come out.  
  
~~~*~~~~  
  
Sorry it is so short!!! But, I need a super duper revenge! Please help!! That poem, I wrote. Well, review! Makes me feel good, lol well, I will write again when I have 27 reviews! Lol, or whenever, (sooner) Yes, well, help. I hope you enjoyed it! 


	7. Hermione respondes

A/N Sorry! I am changing the story a lot! Well, from the real books. Like Hermione's dress. Please do not be mad! Review! No flames, they only cause an out of control fire! ~~!~~  
  
Some time went bye, and the news of the tri-wizard tournament came and went. The three, or should I say four, were chosen. And the Yule ball was creeping up on every one. Draco was depressed, and was meaner to every one. Hermione noticed and decided to write back. It was very sweet of him to write to her, and she has been scared of what to do. But with her extraordinary brain, she came up with an idea.  
  
Hermione went to her room and Wrote back to Draco. She was very giddy ever since she read his poem! She found it the sweetest thing in the world! She had chills for a while. She started her note. She wrote him:  
  
Oh Draco! That is so cute! I do not know, I will talk to you Saturday, when every one is in Hogsmede. Meet me by the lake at two. All my love, Hermione  
  
She ran to Harry.  
  
"Harry! I need to use Hedwig! Right now!" She yelled.  
  
Harry looked at her serenely for a moment and said "Mione, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Harry, what is it?" She asked back  
  
"Well, you know the Yule ball? Well, do you want to go with me?" He asked very nicely.  
  
"Harry! I.I just do not know! No! I cannot! I am asking someone else!" She said flushed. She never thought Harry would ask her.  
  
"Well, Jeez, Herm! If you dot want to go with me, do lie about someone else! Ron is going with Lavender if you were going to ask him! Bloody hell! Whom are you asking? That git Malfoy?" He said with a scowl.  
  
"You, Mister boy-who-lived, you will see! Moreover, I bet you will be shocked! Now let me use Hedwig!" She yelled.  
  
He allowed her to use Hedwig, and sulked to his room. "If she does take that arse Malfoy, I will kill him."  
  
Hermione told Hedwig to deliver the note as soon as possible, and wanted her to make sure Draco wrote back. She only had to wait for a few minutes. Hedwig came soaring through and gave her a note. It was messy, as if he hurried it. It said:  
  
Hermione, Ok, Saturday at two! I will not be late! See you there! I cannot wait! Draco  
  
Hermione's Heart fluttered.  
  
Thanks to Harry's invisibility cloak, and Marauders map, She, Parvati, and Lavender went out shopping for a new dress robe.  
  
She had to pick between a powder blue one, and a dark silky green one. She looked good in both, but she decided to get the green one. She felt as if she was betraying her fellow Gryffindors, but she wanted to make sure Draco liked it. She did want to go with him!  
  
They came back, and were not caught, well, Lavender ended up with another detention, but the other two made it safe.  
  
Saturday came and Hermione woke up early, and went into the common room, to find Harry and Ron in there normal Quiddich talk. She sat down.  
  
"So, you too going to Hogsmede today?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, you are joining us aren't you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I think I will stay and read." She replied.  
  
"Oh Come on Herm! It will be more fun than books!" Harry pleaded.  
  
They whined and pleaded for an hour, until she convinced them she was not going. She decided to go down and say goodbye to them. When they left, she ran back to her room, and changed and got cleaned up. At 1:50, she headed out to the lake. Draco was there sitting throwing bread at the squid. She giggled and walked up behind him.  
  
"Draco." She Breathed.  
  
He turned around and looked at her, a grin crossed his face.  
  
"I thought you were being a bitch and wasn't going to come." He said with a snigger.  
  
"Draco, I wouldn't do that! But, I came here for a reason. Draco, would you go to the ball with me?" She asked a little shaky.  
  
"Me go to the ball? With you? Hermione." he began but she cut him off.  
  
"What? Am I not good enough for you? Or are you taking Pansy the cow?" She asked crossly.  
  
"No, Hermione, I was going to ask you that! I was too scared and did not know how to ask! Of course I will go with you!" He jumped up and ran to her. He grabbed her by the waist and hugged her for a minute. Then, he kissed her. A real kiss. Not out of lust. A pure kiss. Hermione melted in his arms. If only she knew, the two brown eyes looking at them would go and tell her brother as soon as she could.  
  
~~~~!*!~~~~  
  
So, how am I doing? Well, IM me whenever, or email me. Just to let you know, I am 17. Not a preteen! Therefore, I will upload ASAP! If you want that is. I need a beta reader too. So if you are interested, email me! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you reviewers! 


	8. True friends try to help

Chappie 8. I hope you enjoy this. I know it may seem to not have a plot, and I am sorry. Nevertheless, maybe you should read more than two chapters. Sorry for the misspelling. It is my computers fault. I use spell check. So, forgive me, and keep reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~$~~~~~~~~  
  
With a swish of red hair, the youngest Weasly ran into the castle. She sat not knowing whether to smile or disapprove. She was happy that Hermione had someone, but. She had to tell her brother. He was Hermione's best friend and all.  
  
Harry and Ron came home from Hogsmede late in the afternoon. Ginny nearly ran them over yelling at them for being so late.  
  
"Ron, Harry, where have you been?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"We have been in Hogsmede twit! " Ron yelled back  
  
"Where is Hermione?" asked Harry  
  
"Well, um. Come with me." she said a bit hesitantly.  
  
"What? Did something happen to her?" Ron asked getting red.  
  
"Nothing happened! Well, sort of, you'll see." She said leading them to the lake where Hermione and her forbidden love were snogging like mad.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw them coming. "Draco! Um. uh. either jump in the lake, or. I'll hit you," she said in a rush.  
  
"What?" He mumbled going back down to kiss her. At this point Ron and Harry would probably be able to see.  
  
"Sorry" she said in a whisper and slapped him as hard as she could on the cheek.  
  
"What the fucking bloody hell, mudblood?" he screamed, playing along with her.  
  
"Malfoy you fucking as what the hell were you doing to her? You ass!" Harry Screamed and jumped on him. He started to punch and kick as Ron started to walk closer. Draco fell to the ground and Harry started to kick him in the ribs. Draco tried to get him back, but he was a bit trapped. Either roll into the lake, which he tried, or sit there. Ron started to kick him in the dick and they would not stop no matter how much Hermione cried and yelled. She had to run into the school and get someone.  
  
"Prof. Snape! Come here! She yelled and pulled him with her. He found the two boys kicking the third. He ran and pulled them apart.  
  
"Put me down you BASTARD!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You little prick" he spat and threw Harry into the lake, as he did to Ron who was flailing around. "Now, detention or the two of you, and 100 points from Gryffindor." He told them as they got out of the lake.  
  
"That's way too much for what we did I guess" Said Harry  
  
"What the bloody hell! That cow pansy only got 50 off when she was found fucking Crabbe!" Ron yelled after Snape.  
  
"Oh, did I say 100? I meant each." He said and wisped Draco away to the hospital wing.  
  
Ron and Harry walked back with Hermione yelling and cursing. Hermione did not care. As soon as the boys went to bed Hermione ran to the hospital wing to where Draco was laying. He was bloody and bruised.  
  
"Draco! Are you ok? Are you going to die?" she asked.  
  
"MISS GRANGER! What are you doing here? Being loud!" The Nurse said.  
  
"Sorry, I was worried for Draco!" she said in tears.  
  
"Hermione," said a gentle voice "Don't worry he will be fine. Why have you started worrying for him?"  
  
She turned to see Dumbledore with a glimmer in his eye. She told him the whole story. He told her to go to bed, and tell Harry and Ron at the dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~$~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK. I am done again! Yay! I will try to make the next chapter longer. and I hope you enjoyed! Please review! PLEASE! I will be super happy if you do! Well. ask me if you wanna be emailed when the next chapter is up. TTFN! 


	9. In the arms of your enemy

Chapter 9! WOO! Enjoy! Please review!  
  
~~~!~~~  
  
The Yule Ball came up quick, yet Draco healed quicker, and the hustle and bustle of students getting ready was loud and thick. Hermione sat in her room with Lavender and Parvati. She was not speaking to Ginny because what she did. Tonight was the night when Ron and Harry would find out about her and Draco. She was very scared. Lavender was painting Hermione's face, because she was too shaky. (Moreover, Lavender thought she did not put it on right)  
  
"Hermione! You look beautiful!" Parvati yelled. Hermione looked like a porcelain doll. She looked pale, but it looked good on her. She had light green eye shadow that matched her dress, and black eyeliner. Her lips were a Soft tint of green, like Chap Stick looking, because they could not find anything that matched. Her dress fit her perfectly, and the shoes she barrowed from Parvati's sister looked great. She looked like a Slytherin.  
  
"Oh Hermione! Draco will love it! I bet he would like it even if you wore gold and scarlet, and wrote go Gryffindor on your head!" Lavender laughed.  
  
"I hope so" Hermione sighed.  
  
"How is he getting you?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I gave him the password. He will only use it once, besides, it will change tomorrow. And he will wait in the common room until I get there." She replied smugly, wereing the same smirk of her lover.  
  
"You thought of everything!" Lavender beamed.  
  
Down in the common room Ron and Harry started having a fit.  
  
"Your date is here, Mione." Parvati said with a giggle.  
  
"I guess so!" She laughed.  
  
They went downstairs and the boys were yelling and making a scene. Harry was wearing a dark shade of green, and Ron was wearing some ugly thing that looked like a large rag wrapped around his body. They were yelling at Draco.  
  
"How-the-bloody-hell-did-you-get-in-here-get-the-fuck-out-you-bastard-we- don't-want-you-here!" Harry yelled in one breathe.  
  
"GET OUT YOU FUCKER!" Ron screamed.  
  
Draco just had his smirk on his face when he saw Hermione. "You Gryffindors have an odd way of greeting people. You know Potter; you don't make friends that way." He said calmly walking past two very angry Gryffindors. He gave Hermione a quick kiss and they headed out the portrait hole.  
  
Harry and Ron were too shocked to speak.  
  
They went to the ball to see what was happening. They had to run back to get there dates though. However, they had no time to look, because Harry had to dance, and soon enough, Ron did too. Hermione and Draco were dancing when Harry spotted them.  
  
"Ron!" He said low so there dates could not hear. "Look! That git Malfoy is dancing with Hermione! Look how close they are! What should we do?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I have no idea! I want him dead." He growled.  
  
"Boys.There will be no death this year. Can't you tell Hermione is happy? She isn't doing homework or reading a book, but she is still happy. You two will always be her best friend, but like most, she needs someone closer than that. You are like brothers to her. Don't be mad at her she chose to be in the arms of your enemy, but she found love. No matter what, love kills all barriers. If you are Hermione's best friend, let her be happy. You don't have to like Draco. You don't even have to act as if you do, just don't make Hermione sad. Don't tell her not to date Draco." Dumbledore said  
  
"Yes headmaster" they said in unison.  
  
"SHE IS DATING THAT GIT?" Ron exploded. Everyone turned to look at him. He was embarrassed beyond control. Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from charging up to Hermione and Draco.  
  
"What do you want, Weasel?" Draco asked with his smirk on his face.  
  
"This" he said and pushed Hermione out of the way, and punched Draco in the mouth. Now Draco could, and would, fight back.  
  
"Weasel, you asked for it!" he said, and a brawl formed between them. Harry joined too. By five minutes, there was a circle around them so thick; Hermione and the professors couldn't get to them. Within an hour, both Harry and Ron were on the ground. And Draco still stood just a bit bloody.  
  
"Detention! Detention!" Yelled McGonagall. She pushed students aside and got the boys to the hospital wing with Hermione at her heels.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled the nurse.  
  
Hermione was the one to tell the story, because McGonagall had to go back to the Yule Ball. She finished quickly and ran to be at the side of Draco.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." He said softly. "I'll be fine in about an hour or two. Afterwards, would you like to come to my room?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." She said glaring at Harry and Ron. "I will be back; I have to go inform Lavender and Parvati.  
  
She walked back to the ball and found them looking worriedly for her. They jumped up and Ran to her.  
  
"Are they ok?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Well, Draco will be in a few hours, I think Harry and Ron have to stay there tonight. But, Draco asked me to go to his room. I think I will." She started a new sentence, but was cut off.  
  
"You Have to tell us every, I repeat every horny detail." She said seriously.  
  
"Ok, but I don't know if we will do that, we are only fourteen!" She said blushing.  
  
"Hermione! Just do it now! Just think what Ron and Harry would say!" Lavender said. She and Parvati spent another half-hour persuading her too have sex with Draco.  
  
"OK! I will!" She said with a big smile and ran back to the hospital wing.  
  
Draco was sitting up, ready to go when she came in. She hugged him and they left, Draco had his arm around her, and Harry, who was awake, saw it, and gave a little snort.  
  
"So, we are going to your room?" Hermione purred.  
  
"If you want to," he said seductively. Hermione giggled as the came to a dead end looking place.  
  
Draco muttered something, and a door appeared. They walked in and there was a fire set, and some chairs and a sofa. He led her to the fourth door to the left. He took her to the last bed, and laid her down. They kissed for a while, while there hands explored. Hermione started to take of Draco's dress robe, and he did the same to her. Soon, they were naked and under the covers.  
  
"Ready for this?" He asked in a loving voice.  
  
"Yes" she said back.  
  
Draco, spread her legs, and..err. inserted his manhood. They did that for about twenty minutes when two bodies busted into the room.  
  
"GET OFF HER YOU SLIME GIT!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"HERMIONE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry screamed.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Draco asked coolly. Hermione kissed him and laughed. She found it quite funny.  
  
"We found a first year. He told us." Said Ron, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Oh, well, you can leave now" Hermione said.  
  
"WE ARE NOT LEAVING WITH OUT YOU!" Harry proclaimed.  
  
"FINE" Hermione yelled. "TURN AROUND YOU TWO!" They did. "Draco, Love, could you hand me my clothes?"  
  
"Sure" he said back.  
  
"YOU WERNT WEARING CLOTHES? YOU WERE HAVING SEX? WITH HIM? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ron screamed so loud, he could wake the dead.  
  
"YES WE WERE!" Hermione yelled back. "Bye bye, Draco. See you tomorrow." She purred with a deep kiss. She pulled away slowly, and walked out of the room, with Ron and Harry yelling after her.  
  
~~~~!~~~~  
  
Ok, how did you like it? Sorry it wasn't lemony, but I can't write like that! Lol well review review review! Thanks to all my reviewers!! I LOVE YOU ALL! I will try to update soon! 


	10. End of the year

Chapter 10! Sorry about the mistakes, and everything else Thank you reviewers, you all mean soooooo much to me, thanks, here it is!!  
  
~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~  
  
Through out the rest of the year, Hermione and Draco had met with each other to talk and sleep.*wink wink* the end of the year came, and everyone was already in the train ready to go home.  
  
Hermione left the compartment full of her friends to go find Draco. She walked slowly up and down the hallway looking in compartments. She found him sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, and a few Slytherin she did not know.  
  
"Hello, Draco." She said as she entered the room.  
  
"Hi, Mione. I will be back in a bit." He said to the people he was with. He and Hermione went off and found a compartment to be alone.  
  
He backed her into the room kissing her softly. She stumbled and tripped falling, Taking Draco with her. He closed the door with his foot. He showered her with butterfly kisses. She held on to him tight. She made him stop kissing and look at her.  
  
"Draco, I am going to miss you. I cannot see you until September. I will write. I just… don't want to… loose you." She said started to cry.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you wont lose me, I will always be here." He said quietly holding her tight. He kissed away a few tears and hummed to her. She settled down, and looked intently into his eyes.  
  
"I love you." She said briefly.  
  
"I love you too." He cooed. He started to kiss her again.  
  
Draco started to take of her robes as she did the same too him. She got of his shirt and pants ad shoes easily, but he started playing hard to get when it came to his boxers. He pulled of her bra and cupped them, but still keeping her away from his boxers. She panted a bit and got out of his grasp. She pretty much tackled him to the ground, and finally got them off. She felt triumphant until he grasped her panties and found herself naked on the cold floor. He grabbed her and pulled her close, showering her with more kisses. As there skin touched, it was a fire like sensation. The heat was unbearable, yet so full of passion they could not stop. They went all the way for over half the trip, but Harry and Ron were worried, and decided to find her.  
  
They looked in every compartment until they reached the last one. They heard panting and moaning, so Harry ripped the door open to see Hermione in a… not so compromisable situation.  
  
They looked up thinking they would see Dumbledore, or McGonagall, but Draco gave his oh so famous smirk at the sight of Potty and Weasel.  
  
"Sorry, boys, but you can't join us. She is all mine, so leave." He smirked.  
  
"Harry, could you get my trunk please?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
Harry's face became bright red, and started to yell. Ron just walked away, muttering.  
  
"Harry, please?" She asked again.  
  
"FINE" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
He brought back the trunk and left. He did not want to see them. Hermione dressed and got to the door. Draco also dressed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Draco, don't squeeze so hard," she giggled.  
  
"Sorry, for a second, I thought I would loose you." He whispered.  
  
"I am not going any where. Lets not do this again." She said a little teary.  
  
"Ok, I'd better get back to my compartment, make sure they aren't being stupid." He said  
  
"Too late." She replied as the started to laugh.  
  
"Bye Mione" Draco said.  
  
"Bye Draco" Hermione replied and they kissed each other, with a true passionate love kiss.  
  
Hermione returned to her compartment with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Hullo." She said and sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Tell me everything," She said.  
  
The train stopped and everyone got off. Everyone was saying good-bye. Hermione said her goodbyes, and went to find her parents. She passed a group of Ravenclaw girls crying, and some Hufflepuff boys saying they will write to each other. She passed through the barrier to her parents smiling tooth fully. They drove home, and her summer started.  
  
Draco sent an owl almost every day. She was so happy, until about a month and a half through. She was feeling sick, so her parents took her for a check up. About a week later, she got the news. She was pregnant. She did not tell anyone but her parents until she met Harry and Ron in Diagon Ally.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?" Ron screamed. Making people turn there head.  
  
"What are you yelling about?" Fred asked as he and George walked up.  
  
"Hermione is pregnant." Harry said as calmly as he could. He was shaking with rage.  
  
"Who is the lucky father?" George asked laughing at the color of Ron's Face.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." She said quietly.  
  
No one spoke. Ron got redder. Harry shook harder, and the twins were speechless they stayed silent buying things. Until Draco came. He was buying, books and Hermione did not se him. She was at the other end of the store, The boys walked over to Draco.  
  
~~~~~()~~~~  
  
Ok, did you like it? Please review!! Thanks, I'll update soon, it is a cliff hanger!! 


	11. Telling

Thank you my reviewers! Well, just to get you know, it is now around 5th year, so Hermione will be/ is 15. A little better than 14! Well, on with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~^~~~~  
  
The boys circled Draco. He had no idea what was happening. He just looked up expecting to see him Hermione. He did see something. A fist belonging to one angry Harry Potter met his face with a loud slap sound. The other three fallowed suit and soon Draco was lying on the ground. Hermione ran over from the first sound, screaming yelling. She gave Harry a fat lip, Ron a black eye, and Fred and George identical large cut/bruise down there left calf.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She screamed  
  
"He…We…You… We did it for you." Ron Mumbled.  
  
Draco stirred a little on the floor, and Hermione dropped to him. She held his head, and stroked his hair.  
  
"We are not going to tell him yet." She said softly, in a complete mood swing.  
  
"Well, if he does anything stupid, we will hurt him." George said as he and Fred went to the joke shop. Harry and Ron fallowed mumbling to each other.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Draco woke up.  
  
"Hi, you're awake. Sorry about Ron and Harry. They are idiots," She said with a giggle.  
  
"I knew this from the start." He said with a grin. "Want to get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They walked into a little pub and sat down.  
  
"What will you have Honey? She asked him sweetly.  
  
"I think I am going to have…." He was cut off.  
  
"DRAKIE!?!? What are you doing with her?" Pansy yelled.  
  
"Pansy, look, a naked man just ran out!" Hermione said excitedly pointing.  
  
"WHERE?" she yelled and ran out.  
  
"Nice one" he said with a smile. "Oh, Mione, want to now a secret?" She nodded "Voldemort is dead! He died about three days ago!"  
  
"How?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"He was having a meting and Aurours came. They killed every one in there, including my father. But I am glad, because my mother has no problem with muggle borns." He said happily.  
  
"Oh Draco!" She said and kissed him.  
  
The waiter came and they ordered tea and Hermione got some cookies. They talked for a long time. The live show came on, and sang a song. They did not get up. They looked at each other in the eyes as the song went on.  
  
*~~* Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time But you're out there And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head 'cuz so many things were left unsaid But now you're gone And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Some how I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? 'cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
Together we broke all the rules Dreaming of dropping out of school And leave this place To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years If you miss me have no fear I'll be here I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms Try to make you laugh Some how I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
I close my eyes And all I see is you I close my eyes I try to sleep I can't forget you Nanana Nanana And I'd do anything for you Nanana Nanana  
  
I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Some how I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you To fall alseep with you, you ya Cuz I know I won't forget you *~~*  
  
They left and shopped for the rest of the day. It felt so right to be with each other. Soon they parted and Hermione went to the group of red heads, and one black haired one. She had to tell Mrs. Weasly.  
  
They all returned to the Burrow, and Mrs. Weasly started a big dinner.  
  
They were all seated at the big table. All the Weaslys were there, all but Percy. Hermione decided to tell them now. She stood up and cleared her throat. Everyone went quiet.  
  
"I… I have an announcement. I…I…I amm pregnant." She said quietly and fast.  
  
"what was that dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
  
"I am Pregnant." She said loud and confident.  
  
~~~~~^~~~~~~  
  
ok, well, that is all for now, I am not going to post until I have 5 more reviews. So, review away! I know it is short, but the next chapter will be long, so you'll like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	12. Hem hem

Chapter 12 is here! I was on vacation, but I am back, I hope this will be long. Thanks reviewers, I am soooooo happy you waited, and please review you first timers, on lucky chapter 13, next chapter, we will have another party. Therefore, here is goes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Weaslys were silent. All but Harry, Ron, and the twins. They just muttered to each other.  
  
"Well, do you know, by chance, the father?" Mr. Weasly said.  
  
"Yes, I do." She said with a small smirk. "It's Dr."  
  
However, Ron cut her off. "It was the bloody git Draco Malfoy." He yelled.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasly gasped. Ginny gave a small shriek.  
  
"Oh Hermione !" Ginny yelled. She got up and hugged her. "I will help you no matter what!"  
  
"Dose Draco know?" Asked Mrs. Weasly getting out of shock.  
  
"Not yet." Hermione sighed and started to eat.  
  
Neither Ron nor Harry said a word to her. "How could she be so happy bearing the child of. Draco Malfoy?" Ron whispered loudly to Harry half way through dinner.  
  
On the last day of summer, Draco sent Hermione an owl. It said: Hermione, Happy Late birthday, Sorry it took so long, it took me a while to find out where you were. I cannot wait to see you! Oh, the owl is your present, her name is Fae.  
  
Fae was a sleek silver owl. She was small, but not annoying like pigwidgen. Hermione loved it, and Harry just scoffed at it. They were on speaking terms, but he still hated Draco.  
  
They went to bed, and in what seemed like minutes, they were off to platform 9 ¾. Hermione was wearing a light dress that showed her small tummy. It was just starting to show. Moreover, she did not mind. They walked in and headed for the train. She kept her eyes out for Draco. He was with his normal gang of idiots. Pansy kept trying to hold his arm, but he pushed her away. Hermione came up behind him to scare him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he tensed up. He spun around and a huge smile crossed his lips.  
  
"Hermione! I am soooooo happy to see you!" He yelled and gave her a hug.  
  
"Draco!" She yelled back Smiling. She stepped back to look at him.  
  
"Hey, Drakie, Hermione is fat. What the hell happened to you? You let yourself go, what a pity." She said laughing her ugly head off  
  
"Shut up Pansy, you're a cow." She snapped.  
  
Draco took her to a compartment on the train away from them. "Sorry, Mione, she is an idiot." He said sadly. "I hope you're not mad."  
  
"Oh of course not!" she said smiling, "I just want to tell you something important."  
  
"OK, Shoot." He responded.  
  
"I am." she started, but Harry and Ron busted in.  
  
"Did you tell him yet?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, does he know he is going to be a father, that filthy git?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yeah, how good of one will he be?" Ron yelled too.  
  
"No, I dint, but thanks for telling him." She said a bit sadly.  
  
Draco sat shocked for a moment. "Can you two leave us alone? He said to Ron and Harry who were yelling again.  
  
They left, and Draco took Hermione's hand. "You're pregnant?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, I am. I know we are young, and I am scared. I do not want to give it away or anything. I just.Just." She started to cry.  
  
"Hermione, Don't worry. I love you. Nothing will happen. Do not worry. I am just thinking, we are young, and I know school means so much to you. Everything will work out." He soothed.  
  
"Draco, you're not mad?" she said wiping away a tear.  
  
"No, I wanted to start a family with you, just, we are young." He said with a laugh.  
  
"I agree. Oh Draco!" she said and flung herself into his arms.  
  
They got to school, and all went normal for a few months. Hermione kept getting bigger. One day in potions is when everyone found out about her. Prof. Umbridge was sitting there looking toad like. Prof. Snape told them what to do, and they went for it. Hermione turned quickly, and her stomach hit a few bottles. They went to the floor and shattered. Snape looked at her sympathetically, because all teacher, but Umbridge new about her baby. He went to help her clean up, and started a lecture on why it is best to be careful around ingredients.  
  
"Hem hem." Said a voice from the corner.  
  
Snape continued his lecture.  
  
"Hem hem."  
  
"Yes?" Snape asked annoyed.  
  
"It seems that her weight is what caused the accident. I think she may need to loose weight." She said happily, in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"It seems to me you should watch your weight. Now I will go on with what I was saying." He continued, but was interrupted once more.  
  
"Don't you think she should be cleaning?" Umbridge asked.  
  
Hermione could not bend over due to her baby. She was sitting and watching holding the garbage bag.  
  
"No, you see, she can't bend over." He said calmly  
  
"So. You do things for students often?" Umbridge asked.  
  
"No, I don't." He answered blandly.  
  
"Oh, you just have a liking for Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, I have a great liking for her." He said in a very sarcastic tone. Many students laughed at this, but Prof. Umbridge was scribbling on her notepad.  
  
"Ok, why can't she clean up her own mess?" She asked again.  
  
"BECAUSE I AM GOING TO HAVE A BABY, AND IT MAKES ME NOT ABLE TO BEND." Hermione yelled, getting frustrated. Her head was pounding and she was just trying to finish her work.  
  
"And is this child with your professor?" Umbridge asked.  
  
"You are truly an idiot." Hermione said. "It belongs to Draco Malfoy." She finished.  
  
"Ok, this school is ok with teen pregnancy?" She asked no one.  
  
"No, Miss Granger is our best student. You see." Snape said standing. "We wouldn't want to lose her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The class whispered about what was happening, and soon class was over. The story was buzzing all around the school in no time. People came by to ask Hermione if it was true. A few Ravenclaw 6th years asked to feel her stomach. She did not mind the attention; she was worried what Umbridge would do.  
  
The next morning, a notice was up everywhere. It said  
  
Every student-to-student, student-to-professor, and professor-to-professor romance must be agreed by the high inquisitor.  
  
Signed high inquisitor  
  
Everyone was outraged, but did as told. She did not agree upon at least 16 romances within the first two hours but Dumbledore made sure Hermione and Draco did not have to do it.  
  
This was to be a long year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, did you like it? It isn't too long, but hey, I tried, I promise more soon, I am thinking of stating a new story, but it is really short, so in the next chapter, something may happen. WOO, ok. so review, and hope to see you next time..  
  
*points to review button and giggles* 


	13. A Surprise

Chapter 13! PARTY! There are drinks in the cooler, do not hurt yourself now. Finger foods to your left and strip poker to the far right, now sit and enjoy my story! This chapter will have to do with the story, but a big part will be on another couple. you just wait and see!  
  
!!!!!**!!!!!  
  
A few more months into the year, Hermione woke in the middle of the night for no reason. She decided to go see Draco. He had been developing good dad skills and she loved to see him whenever. They were apart only a little, and Harry and Ron hated it.  
  
She walked to the Slytherin common room. She said the password and walked in. The only light was from the fireplace. Two figures lay in an armchair. She could not see who they are so she went a little closer.  
  
"Oh Severus..." Said a cute high-pitched woman's voice, it has been a while.  
  
"Yes, I have missed you, I am so happy you are back." Said Snape in a gentle voice.  
  
They kissed for a while, but jolted up when Hermione sneezed.  
  
A very pretty woman with familiar green eyes looked at her. Snape looked and got a very weird look on his face.  
  
"Hermione? IS that you?" Asked the woman.  
  
"Yes. who are you?" She asked back.  
  
"I am Lily Evens." She said with a smile.  
  
"Harry's Mum? I thought you were dead!" She said amazed.  
  
"I can explain" Snape said quickly. "You see, James Potter was a bully to me, And Lily helped me. James wanted her bad, but she never really liked him. He promised her he would not hurt me if she went out with him. But she wouldn't for a while." He said pleasantly.  
  
Hermione sat in a chair and continued to listen.  
  
"Lily and I dated, and we fell in love." He said giving lily a very loving look.  
  
"But James wouldn't let me stay happy with him." Lily continued. "He wanted me so bad. He was always showing off, and being mean to people. None of the girls liked it. Even Reamus yelled at him about it. Reamus was like a brother to me. However, James did not listen. We got older, and James would not let me go. I finally said I would date him, just to make him leave Severus alone. "  
  
"We still saw each other. However, we did not sleep together. We knew it was wrong. James made her have sex with him. Soon she got pregnant, but we still saw each other." Snape picked up. "Then they got married. Yet we still saw each other. Harry was born, and after a year, Voldemort attacked."  
  
"Severus and I were kissing before I ran, but James caught us. He was chasing the baby and me. Soon, I tripped and he tried to kill me. I was motionless on the ground, and he took the baby. Trying to get away from Voldemort." Lily said softly. "Soon, James died, but Harry lived. I went into hiding, because I was not hurt. James missed me."  
  
"Now she is live and well, and we have been seeing each other ever since." Snape said very happily.  
  
"I am even pregnant, but not as far as you." Lily said smiling, "oh!" She said showing of a diamond on her finger.  
  
"Very nice." Hermione said. "But shouldn't you tell Harry?"  
  
"We will soon, but Dumbledore said to wait. There are many things to tell him, he doesn't even know Voldemort is dead."  
  
"But Professor, you're a death eater." Hermione said curiously.  
  
"Yes, I know. I did this to kill James. I was not a good death eater. I am not an active one either," he said, holding Lily.  
  
"You better go see Draco. We will tell Harry tomorrow." Lily said and Shooed Hermione away. She went and cuddled with Draco.  
  
The morning after, she woke up early, waking Draco. He mumbled and got up. They went to get Snape and Lily. All four of them trooped to the Gryffindor house.  
  
"I remember all the times I snuck here." Snape said reminiscing.  
  
"I remember all the times you got caught." Lily laughed.  
  
Hermione ran and got Harry and Ron. They both swore when they saw Draco.  
  
"Hello." Snape said coldly to them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked him.  
  
"We came to see Harry." Lily said with a smile.  
  
Harry looked at the woman in shock. "Are you my mum?" he asked a little shaky.  
  
"Yes, I am." She said still smiling, holding Snape's hand. "I need to explain things." She said and she and Snape told them the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok, did you like? I just had it in my head and wanted to use it. Please review!!!!! 


End file.
